Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to switching circuits, and particularly relates to fluid-cooled switching circuits, e.g., insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) circuits, for use in electric vehicles. While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in electric vehicles that utilize batteries or a combination of batteries and other sources, e.g., a heat engine coupled to an alternator, as a source of power, and will be particularly described in that connection.